


A Storm of Sorrow

by AbaddonsLittleWItch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's pain reverberates throughout the world, calling down angels to mourn Dean Winchester's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storm of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dean Winchester is Saved](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/133208) by Breezers2000. 



> Shout out to Lunacipher for the title, because while I can write, I can't title for shit.

It’s sunny the day Dean Winchester dies; that seems wrong to Castiel. Why should the sun be blessing people with its warmth and light when the brightest soul the world has never known has faded into black? It’s unfair, he thinks. The sky should not be blue and cloudless when he has to bury Dean in a field on the very outskirts of Lawrence, Kansas. The people of the town are frightened and confused when their balmy, breezy, eighty degree temperature day plummets into overcast skies, cracking thunder, and a sudden down pour of rain. Unbeknownst to them, the angel standing in their field has called more appropriate weather to match the rolling anger and unbearable pain tearing through his core. Lightning rips the sky open as he pushes the shovel into the dirt, a broken sob escaping his lips; the rain pounds harder, falling in time with his tears. He tries to hold on, to reign in his power, but quickly loses control of the weather. But he finds it difficult to care that somewhere on the East coast, the ocean is rising up, breaking it’s boundaries and smashing the shores in response to his pain; that the mountains across the United States are trembling with avalanches and rock slides while the West suffers major earthquakes. He doesn’t blink an eye when millions of people suddenly begin praying because news station across the globe begin reporting freak hail storms that seemingly appeared from no where, tidal waves swallowing islands whole, and volcanoes that have been dormant for decades suddenly erupting.

Castiel pushes the shovel into the dirt again while the Earth trembles around him, not noticing that one of his brothers has appeared to stand by him and offer silent support. He doesn’t see when his sister arrives, either. Doesn’t look up at all until he feels the presence of nearly one hundred members of the Heavenly Host standing behind him, hands clasped, heads bowed. He wonders briefly why they’re here watching him dig, but finds that he doesn’t really care all that much. He doesn’t know that when he called down the thunder and the lightning and the torrential rain, his family heard his screams, felt his heart snapping. None of them ever really understood why or how he had fallen so quickly for this one little human, had, in fact, thought him broken. But still they stand behind him as he digs deeper and deeper. The hole is neither as deep nor wide as it probably should be, but Castiel’s hands are covered in blisters, his muscles ache in a decidedly human way, and he is, strangely, tired. Exhausted, even. He turns to Dean’s body, preparing to lift it into the grave, but stops when he sees Dean’s hair is plastered to his head. He is filled with the urge to sweep it aside, out of Dean’s eyes, so their brilliant green can shine through, but when his hand brushes Dean’s forehead, it is cold. And Castiel remembers why he has been laboring over digging a hole for hours.

The sound that is ripped from his throat then is not human; not even angelic. It is pure torment given form. It is a ragged scream, louder than the cracks of thunder rolling over head. It is jagged edges and sharp pain, high in pitch. It brings his siblings to their knees, some of their own eyes filling with tears. Their brother has become nearly unrecognizable as heartache twists his features and his scream chokes off into broken sobs. He falls forward onto Dean’s chest, clinging to his shirt, eyes shut tight and mouth moving, silently begging for Dean to come back. To not leave him alone in this world. One sisters steps forward to help, unable to watch anymore, refusing to leave her brother alone to bury this man that he loved. Two others venture out and together their gently lift Dean from Castiel’s grip and lower him into the grave. They use their angelic power to cover Dean’s body and fill the hole while Castiel kneels beside it. He has stopped crying. He ran out of tears to shed. The rain lets up as his siblings take control over the weather; the oceans calm themselves again, the earth ceases it’s rumbling, the mountains become still, and the heavens close off the lightning. Thunder still rumbles distantly, but it, too, is slowing. The sky is turning back from dark grey to blueish. Castiel lets it. He doesn’t have the energy left to fight it, to force the world to feel his pain.

One by one his siblings place a hand on his shoulder before leaving. They each take a cloud with them as they go, until the it is light again. The last one to go splashes a blindingly brilliant rainbow into the sky for her brother, who always did love too much and too deeply. Castiel lies down beside Dean’s grave and closes his eyes. He feels warmth wash over him and he knows that it is again a sunny day when Dean Winchester died.


End file.
